This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Heating, ventilating and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Typically, an air blower is used to pull air from the enclosed space into the HVAC system and then push the air back into the enclosed space after conditioning the air (e.g., heating, cooling or dehumidifying the air). Various types of HVAC systems may be used to provide conditioned air for enclosed spaces. In the HVAC industry today, electronically commutated motors (ECMs) are known to be controlled by multiple taps. One common motor is known as the X13® motor, manufactured by Regal-Beloit Corporation of Fort Wayne, Ind. This motor has multiple taps, which are controllable by providing 24-volt alternating current (24 VAC) input to one of the taps.